1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to temporary shelters and more particularly to temporary shelters with adjustable wide doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies and governmental agencies often need temporary shelters with wide doors that allow large equipment, such as aircraft, tanks, personal carriers and cranes, to easily enter and exit the shelter. Depending on the nature and size of the equipment that will be placed in the shelter and the amount of space available for the shelter, the door can be either a pivoting style mounted on hinges, a sliding-style mounted on wheels that ride on tracks, a folding-style that retracts or extends over a door opening or a curtain-style that unfolds or folds vertically over a door opening.
One drawback with doors used with large temporary shelters is that the doors must be made of smaller components that can be easily be transported in an aircraft and then easily assembled and disassembled at a remote location. Another drawback with temporary shelters with wide door openings is that special design features must be used to make it structurally stable and able to withstand strong winds when the door is opened or closed.
When a temporary shelter is used as an aircraft hanger, the door opening must be sufficient in width and height to accommodate the shape of the aircraft. Because the wing spans and shapes and heights of the vertical stabilizers vary with different aircraft, the size and shape of the door opening on the shelter may need to be adjusted. This is especially true with U.S. and foreign military because they use different types of aircraft.
Therefore, what is needed is a temporary shelter with a wide door system that uses doors made of components that can be easily transported in an aircraft, that is structurally stable to withstand high winds when the door is opened or closed, that allows the door opening to be adjusted for different size equipment to enter and exit the shelter.